Welcomeing suprise
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Roy just came back from a mission that he's been on for a few months.And under strict orders Armstrong had to keep him in Roy's office, but what happens when he finally returns and hasn't seen the small blond alchemist for that whole time.edroy oneshot.


**Okay I don't own fullmetal alchemist or Edward for that really sucks and yes it is a ****YAOI**** so if you don't like don't so I hope you enjoy this cause it's a lemon and a one shot EDxROY (duh)**

**Mustang:That's belongs to me.*smirks evilly***

**Ed:Says who exactly Colonel-teme?!*tranforms right arm into blade***

**Skeiler:Oooookay before there's bloodshed in here, let's just get to the story...*looks back*NO RAPE MUSTANG!!! not yet at least.**

**Ed:Grahhh!!!Skeiler baka!!!*runs with blade still out***

**Skeiler:EEp!*runs behind mustang*Save me from this crazy midget!!!!I mean....don't kill me!!!**

**Mustang:That's enough can't kill her or who would write the story.**

**Yeah before Elric kills me let's begin.**

"Ne Armstrong, whens the colonel supoused to be back?"Edward Elric asked tilting his head back over the arm of the couch he was lying on."Sometime soon I'm guessing."he answered boredly still blocking the door."I see...so I could possibly leave for a few minuets and he wouldn't notice it?"he asked hopefully."I'm afraid not.I was given the order to keep you here until the Colonel returns from his mission."he answered pounding a huge fist on his chest with pink sparkles around rolled his eyes with an agitated groan."What the hell for exactly?!"he yelled finally jumping up with an anime vein pulsing on his cleared his throat closing his eyes."Well I believe his exact words were that "he didn't want his little koneko getting taken by some pervert."the strongarm alchemist quoted the flame growled the vein getting bigger."WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHATYOUCAN'TEVENSEEWITHOUTAMICROSCOPE?!!"the boy exploded snarling."No one said that Edward."a familiar voice came from the door frame making the young alchemist jump and stare into dark onyx eyes with wide gold ones."Ah colonel I'm glad your 's been slightly adjatated I presume."he bowed moving out of the way so he could get in."I than we'll just have to do something about that now won't we?"he smirked winking at Ed."You...TEME!"he exclaimed with a blush on his chuckled with his normal seduactive smirk he always wears."Oh can leave Armstrong."Roy waved the man bowed lightly again before leaving the room.

"Well than I guess I'm free to leave as well than."Ed muttered about to leave only to have Mustang pull him back by his small wrist."You, aren't going anywhere."Roy pulled Edward back wrapping his arms around the blondes waist making him yelp and stiffen up."W....wait a minuet!!Do you really think we should do that here.I mean what if someone walks in?!"he 's body rumbled as a chuckle left his throat."Do you really think that little of me love?"Mustang breathed in to the soft crease of his neck, making the smaller boy shudder."N...no...it's just that if Hawkeye or Alphonse for that matter happened to walk in on us while we're doing...uh....'H' things than....uh..."Ed's face brightened."Fullmetal you really are cute sometimes."Mustang said quickly pulling down Fullmetal onto the yelped clamping his eyes chuckle rumbled through his well toned body again."Don't do know I like to look at you when we do this."

When Ed finally decided to open his eyes again he saw Mustang's onyx eyes staring into his making his face heat up more."I'll try to be gental but I can't promise anyting sorry."he pressed his lips to Eds full, warm pink ones groaned feeling Mustang try to slide his tounge between his willingly opened up letting the flame alchemist explore the familiar cavern, taking in the smaller alchemist's moaned lightly urging the older man way!He's not gonna do it again!he exclaimed pulled away so they could get some air before the next attack."Teme..."he muttered looking away with a blush on his face."Oh?You should know your not in a real good position to talk to me like that."he licked his lips and stared at the blonde with a lustful slid a hand down the boys chest heading lower 's eyes grew wide and his blush brightened."Y...you!No! Not again! I won't let you!"he stuttered, his voice cocked his head to the right with an evil smirk."I'm thinking your wrong about that."he muttered groping slightly lower than the waist making Ed gasp and shut his eyes again."Ed."he called lightly starting to rub over his sensitive accidently let a light moan escape turning the flame alchemist on."Open your eyes."he commanded as a light whisper in his hestitated for a minuet before doing what he was told."Wh...why?"he asked in between pants."I love your eyes match that smexy voice of yours."he licked the side of his neck causing the boy to shudder in grunted feeling the young alchemist push up against the hand still rubbing his area still."These cloths are in the way."he mused removing his hand and sliding off the black sleevless shirt he always wore, showing of a muscular lightly tanned quickly starting to kiss down his chest stopping at one of the darkened buds and started to suck let a loud moan escape as he clenched Mustang's shirt.

The alchemist pulled away teasing the boy more."R...Roy..."Ed called out in a pleading flame moved to his other as soon as he was happy with how it stood moaned more driving Mustang played with the belt easily undoing it and sliding down the black pants the was holding the Fullmetal in."My my aren't we just the horny little uke."he teased."Sh...shut up."he paned despreatly trying to pull of Roy's cloths as well."I'm not going to be the only one naked this time."he declared sliding off the colonel's jacket and shirt."Oh, so you want everything tonight."he grinned quickly undoing his navy blue pants and pulled them off with a happy sigh."You....like your one to talk."fullmetal tried to keep his gaze up but failed miserable as his gaze keep landing on the you like what you see?"he asked leaning down and rubbing against Ed making him grunt and buck his hips up a a matter of minuets both boys were completly nude and rubbing against eachother as the roughly pulled away gasping for air."I can't wait any longer Love."Mustang panted holding three fingers up to Ed's mouth letting him get them finally pulled his fingers away lifting up his legs and resting them on his shoulders."This may hurt a bit."he warned sliding in the first cried out in pain as Mustang slid his finger back and forth letting the younger alchemist get used to the a few minuets he was breathing rough and he got all three Ed got louder and louder calling out Mustang's name over and over again."Tsch."he groaned in pain realizing he couldn't wait any longer to enter the removed his fingers quickly replacing them with something cried out lowering his head onto Mustang's shoulder."M...move!"Ed yelled waiting for the older didn't hesitate and gladly obliged the younger alchemist.

He started off slowly before increasing speed and making the boy get louder."Musatng!"he cried out trying to pull the flame both moaned in unison both berathing heard."Relax Fullmetal, your really tight."he complained grunting but found himself moving faster in the younger boy."Un..."he nodded still reaction perfectly making the flame alchemist push cried out burying his face in the crease of the alchemist's neck."M...Mustang.."he called in a pleading voice."You better not let anyone else hear the voice of yours."he panted with a grunt he continued making the smaller, Fullmetal continue to cry out."W...wait I'm going to-"he was cut off."Don't worry I'm almost there a bit longer Love."he cooed into the blondes stiffly nodded calling out a bit more before he felt a warm sticky fluid inside making him splash on his and Roy's raven layed down beside the blonde panting still."Remind me...to be away....more often."he chuckled making the already flushed blonde brighter."How 'bout not.I tired now."his words faded as he drifted off into a deep laughed again pulling his little lover closer."Yeah yeah, just go ahead and rest up than."he soon followed drifting off with the blonde snuggled up in his chest.

"Colonel!Are you in there?Colonel!"a womans voice echoed throuh the room waking the two up."Whose that?"Ed asked with a yawn."I bet it's just-"

"Brother!Brother hurry up and get out of there!We need to go see Winery you promised her!"a high pitched boys voice called cutting Mustang off." a way to ruin the morning."

End!!!

**Okay that's the end of this cause of course it's just a well I hope you enjoyed this über wierd, short and suckish edxroy oneshot cause the smex was embaressing to ....tell me what you thought about it! ^///^**


End file.
